My First Girlfriend
by I Am Albus Severus Potter
Summary: I cant believe what I just did? I kissed Ginny Weasley in front of everyone,but surprisingly I love the feeling. But what will I say when I gestured her to follow me out the portrait hole.


_**Disclaimer--- **All the characters you read and imagine here are not mine. They belong to the fantastic world of Harry Potter by JK Rowling._

_...........ENJOY..................._

* * *

As soon as she stepped out of the portrait hole, I offered her my hand. At first, she looked shocked but then she smiled and took my hand into hers. The lion in my chest roared again with triumph. I was happy, happier then I have been in my entire life.

Hand in hand, we walked down the marble staircase through the Entrance Hall and down to the courtyard. My head was buzzing with questions I was dying to ask her 'what does she think of me?' 'IS she ok about me kissing her?' of course she is otherwise she wouldn't have come down with you. 'But does she like me?'

But whenever I did pick up the courage to look at her and ask her, she would just smile and blush so much that I was lost for words. Blimey was she beautiful. She had the most amazing smile and whenever she blushes…

We walked towards the lake and sat down. There was no one in sight since all the Gryffindors were still celebrating in the common room and the other houses were still having lunch in the Great Hall.

I was dying of curiosity. I had to know what she was thinking. "Err… Ginny"

"Yes Harry" she smiled radiantly.

Oh man! Seeing her smile like that with so much joy made my heart melt. "Yes Ginny, about what happened in the common room I didn't mean to kiss you like that in front of so many people. I'm so…so sorry", I said

Her smile vanished "Oh!" she said pulling her hand out of mine "So…so you think what you did was a mistake?"

"What! No, I didn't mean it like that. Honestly"

"Then what did you mean?" she said bitterly

Quickly remembering her reputation as an accomplished caster of the Bat-Bogey Hex, I answered "Ginny, I really didn't mean it like that. It was just… I saw you after I came through the portrait hole running towards me, and you looked so happy and very beautiful and I wasn't thinking straight and then you hugged me and before I could stop myself I kissed you."

I stopped, waiting for her to speak but she just looked confused. I took her hand into mine again and started "I really like you Ginny. I really do" and as I said this her anger seemed to die out.

There was silence

"Then what did you mean by-" she said breaking the silence

Anticipating her question I quickly answered "It's just that… I like you. I really do and I planned no actually imagined asking you out properly like a normal person, instead I just kiss you in front of all the Gryffindor. Smooth move"

I looked away from her and towards the lake. We were silent, and then I heard laughter. Looking away from the Giant Squid, I saw Ginny laughing her head off.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked sounding slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just that… Harry do you know you're a prat" she said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you are. You of all people should know that you aren't what we call normal. You're not very good at it"

What she said took time to sink in and then I smiled "yeah! Well. I think you're right. I was never in the normal column"

And we both sat there laughing. I never knew liking someone would be this great. I was always nervous around Cho and after Cedric death I quite couldn't look at her since she was crying all the time. Now with Ginny I didn't feel nervous, I was very calm, no… she made me calm. No wonder Michael and Dean liked her, she was an amazing person and quite enjoyable to talk to.

"So are you going to act normal now?" she asked

"What? Yeah act normal" I said breaking away from my train of thoughts

"Ok so… Err… Ginny would you like to go out with me?"

Oh man! Why do I sound so stupid? Here she is sitting right next to me, holding my hand and I sound like a git.

And finally I heard the most beautiful words ever

"Yes"

The lion inside my chest roared and I happily bent down to kiss her.

And I sat there for god knows how long holding her hand and watching the falling sun with my girlfriend Ginny Weasley

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it......** Pls Review**_


End file.
